


Fear

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: D/S., M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's done something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Warnings: Spanking, D/s.

***  
Trembling, Wesley waited for Giles' return.

Giles was angry. Wesley had seen the hard glint in the man's eyes, and he'd known then that he'd somehow made an error during patrol.

Giles' had ordered him to get into position and then he'd left.

Wesley bit back the tears that threatened as he stripped, and then fell to his knees. He bent his head and clasped his hands behind his back and waited.

He was hard and he ached to relieve himself. The sight of Giles so commanding, so… so _Giles_ , always aroused Wesley intensely. Suddenly, Giles' stockinged feet appeared before him and Wesley caught his breath in anticipation.

"Do you think you deserve pleasure tonight, Wes?" Giles asked, rubbing a wool covered foot over Wesley's shaft and making him groan.

"N-no?" Wesley tried not to thrust against the teasing foot.

"Say again?" Giles words were crisp, making Wesley shudder.

"I - I mean, only if it pleases you."

"Good boy." Wesley couldn't help another groan from escaping at Giles' praise.

"Can you tell me, Wesley, how you've displeased me tonight?" Giles asked, pulling away and leaving Wesley bereft of even that tiny amount of friction.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Wesley hastened to add the apology. He didn't know what he'd done, he only knew that Giles was angry.

"Sorry?" Giles' voice grew cooler and he stepped even further away. "Are you trying to anger me, Wesley?"

"No, sir!" Wesley was quick to answer. "Please, I don't _know_." Even he could hear the whine in his voice.

"Stand up."

Wesley obeyed instantly. Though his eyes remained downcast, he could still see that Giles was naked save for his socks. Pre-cum began to leak from Wesley's cock as he battled to keep from stepping toward the inviting sight.

He watched Giles retreat to sit on the edge of the bed, hard cock jutting from his groin, and his mouth went dry.

"Across my lap, Wes." Giles waited as Wesley scrambled to arrange himself. "And this is _punishment_ , Wesley. Therefore, I forbid you to come."

Wesley's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. His cock was rubbing roughly against Giles', and instead of beginning with the punishment, or perhaps _this_ was the punishment, Giles was caressing his ass. Teasing the crevice and lightly trailing a finger over his puckered entrance.

He whimpered.

Giles' hand squeezed his cheek, pinching lightly. Then, suddenly the first hard echoing slap against his flesh and Wesley nearly flew off Giles' lap in surprise. "Well?"

"O-one." Wesley counted, cock painfully wedged between his body and Giles'.

Another slap and he wanted to beg forgiveness. "Two," was all he said.

The spanking continued, Wesley's body growing hot and flushed. His ass was, he was positive, a bright rosy red.

"Eighteen!" Wesley was squirming now, dying to come. "Giles, _please_!"

"Do you know what you've done, then?" Giles asked before another hard slap to his buttocks.

"Oh, god." Wesley groaned, hips twitching at the continued assault. "Nineteen."

"Tell me what you've done!" Giles demanded.

"I don't know!" Wesley sobbed.

The final slap was excruciating against overly sensitive flesh. "Twenty!"

When Wesley's breathing calmed and he could focus once more, he was lying on his back in bed, Giles peering down at him.

"You scared me, Wes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to black out." He tried to sit up, but Giles pinned him down with one hand.

"No. Tonight." Giles clarified. "That's why I was so angry. You scared me."

"I scared you?" Wesley wasn't sure he understood.

"It was too close, Wes. The Grovlak almost got you." Giles cringed at the feelings even the memory of that moment caused.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again."

Wesley nodded at the words, though they both knew the futility of making such a promise.

"Hands and knees." Giles demanded and Wesley shifted quickly to obey.

Wesley shivered as Giles blew over the reddened skin of his ass. Then his tongue was snaking towards Wesley's opening and he couldn't help crying out and pressing back against the invading muscle. "Giles, please, _please_."

Giles didn't say anything as he prepared Wesley, first with his tongue, then with fingers slicked with lube. When he was ready, Giles pushed in without hesitation.

Wesley groaned bouncing lightly on the mattress as Giles fucked him.

"You are mine." Giles stated, pistoning his cock in and out of Wesley's hole. "I will not tolerate any disobedience. This includes you haring off for the greater good and l-leaving me."

Even amidst the almost unbearable pleasure of having Giles bugger him, Wesley heard the catch in his lover's throat. "Yours." Wesley answered, thrusting back onto Giles' cock. "Won't leave, Giles. Yours, always."

"Good boy." Giles tapped Wesley's already bruised ass making him cry out. "Now come."

Wesley jerked as Giles continued to pound into him. He shouted his orgasm as he blanketed the sheets with his spunk. Giles' cock was pulsing inside him, filling him with jism. He could feel Giles' fingers digging into the flesh of his hips, sure to leave bruises on his skin. Wesley closed his eyes and felt the tingle that always came over him when he realized that Giles had left marks on him. Marks he could see for days, see and remember. Sometimes he'd even let the fingers of one hand linger over the bruises while he jerked himself with the other.

Giles pulled out, then immediately shifted so they were lying side by side and he could spoon Wesley's body; his front to Wesley's back. He wrapped himself tightly around Wesley, and dropped a soft kiss along the nape of his neck. "See that you remember that." Wesley nodded, and snuggled deeper into Giles' embrace.

THE END.


End file.
